hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Freddie
'Freddie '(フレディ, Furedi) is the second son of the owners of the company Virogen, and the twin brother of Eizara. He attends the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities with her, and is a member of the Transmuter's Tower. Appearance Freddie is a tall teenage boy with fair skin, and short, golden blonde hair that covers his right eye and has a small ahoge. His one eye that is visible is lime green, and he is often shown looking rather cheery. As a student and member of the Transmuter's Tower, Freddie most of the time wears a long-sleeved dark gray sweater with black trousers, alongside long black robes with a purple hoodie and necktie. He also wears dark brown dress shoes with orange, white striped stockings. He is also always seen wearing a white pin bearing the logo of his family's company Virogen on either his sweater, robe or scarf. He is also often seen wearing a bright orange scarf when outside, too. During Transmuter Kritch matches or training, Freddie wears the Kritch uniform, which is made of a short-sleeved purple shirt, black shorts and soccer shoes, along with socks with purple and black horizontal stripes. Personality While he may be Transmuter, Freddie's personality could be best described as a mix between a stereotypical Transmuter and Manipulator. Freddie is manipulative and controlling of everyone around him, whether he knows them or not, while with anyone he truly cares about, he is incredibly over-protective of them, to the point of being controlling of them, like what is seen with his sister. It's often hard to know Freddie's true opinion on things, and as an extension of that, how he even feels emotionally at times. This is because he always changes his opinions depending on what the person he's speaking to thinks, always agreeing with what they think as opposed to standing by what he may have said to someone else beforehand. As such, Freddie acts friendly with all of his peers, however in reality, he thinks of them all as below him, due to the family he was born into. Unlike his twin sister Eizara and their older brother, Freddie is deeply invested in their family's company, hoping to one day take Virogen over as his own alongside his sister, although she has no interest in being a part of the company herself. Speaking of Eizara, it is possible that she is one of the few people he genuinely cares about at all. While stated before that he is friendly with all his peers, any that don't get along with Eizara he harbors great resentment for. Some have even said that they have felt bloodlust coming from him around certain people he doesn't get on with, and he has as such been described as 'hanging on by a thread' in terms of his sanity. In regards to Eizara, this is all due to the constant need to protect his sister that he is known for, being incredibly over-protective of her, even to the point of manipulating her into believing he is the only person she needs in her life, which has ironically just led to Eizara being alone for almost all of her life. Freddie has also been shown to harbour unhealthy one-sided feelings for his twin, feelings that he doesn't even try to hide from others around him, which is likely a cause of Eizara being one of the only people in his life that he has ever truly cared about. Background Freddie and his sister Eizara don't talk about their past often. Born into the wealthy family of the Virogen comany, the two of them never saw their parents much, as they were almost always for work. As such, they only ever really had each other, giving them quite the lonely childhood. The twins were both 8 when the Republic of Vrane civil war broke out. Their parents company was used to practice making new medicine for those who were wounded in the war, and other more deadly chemicals, that were to be used as a last resort. This should have granted them immunity from being forced into the military. However, the company, legally, only belonged to their father, and as such, after the first few weeks of fighting, their mother was conscripted into the military. Meanwhile, their older brother was a Hunter, and as such was out of the country when the war was ongoing, despite multiple letters from their father to come home. They never saw their mother again. Freddie and Eizara's father says they changed after learning of their mother's death. Eizara became more quiet and reserved, often locking herself away in her room for days on end, while Freddie constantly pushed for their father to allow him to train to fight, becoming almost reliant on the urge to fight in the war himself one day. This would never happen, however, and one day, 7 years later, the war would come to an end. The following year, Freddie got his wish, and alongside Eizara, was sent by their father to Athelney, in hopes of learning Nen. Plot It is still unknown how or when Freddie first appears in the Athelney AU. Equipment Freddie carries no known equipment around with him. Abilities & Powers As a student at Athelney, Freddie can likely already use Nen, however to what degree is unknown, as he has never been shown using it, nor has he been shown to have any Nen abilities yet. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * Freddie and Eizara are partly based off of the two brothers in Kindergarten 2, Felix and Theodore * Similarly to his sister Eizara, it is believed Friedrich is not his real name * He and his sister were born on Christmas Day